stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Flyingbird
Ik woon in deze stad en heb hier een toko die nog in opbouw is. Je kunt me echter vaker aantreffen op de Nederlandstalige wikipedia. :Welkom! Maak gerust een artikel over je toko hoor. SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Wil jij ook in het bestuur komen of niet? SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::Nee dank je, ik heb heel weinig tijd! Net zoals op wikipedia zelf zal mijn activiteit hier ook op een laag pitje staan! Flyingbird 24 mrt 2007 19:30 (UTC) stad Dank Ik wou je even bedanken voor je bijdragen hier op Wikistad. Ik wou eerst een bloemetje geven, maar omdat we dat hier niet hebben: toch een bedankje :). Je zei hierboven "ik heb heel weinig tijd", blijkbaar toch niet zo heel weinig :-). Groeten, 22 apr 2007 21:04 (UTC) :Oh, af en toe wat fantasie hier kan ook wel, kost niet zoveel tijd. Flyingbird|35px| 23 apr 2007 19:36 (CEST) ::Da's waar! 23 apr 2007 19:03 (UTC) Groot Brittanica Op de pagina's van The Wiki Chronicle en De Vredesgazet heb ik je berichten over Groot Brittanica gezien. Maar waar slaat dit land eigenlijk op? 30 apr 2007 19:32 (UTC) Wat meer uitleg gewenst :d :Ik heb een aanzetje gemaakt voor een nieuw artikel over Groot Britannica, maar het is nog maar rudimentair. Flyingbird|35px| 30 apr 2007 22:10 (CEST) ::Zijn we ineens een fictieve wereld met continenten aan het maken!?! Ik dacht enkel een ficitief land!?! 30 apr 2007 20:13 (UTC) :::Een land bevindt zich niet in het niets, toch? Flyingbird|35px| 30 apr 2007 22:14 (CEST) ::::Haha, idd, gaan we niet wat ver? En trouwens, de naam is verwarrend (zie Verenigd Koninkrijk van Groot-Brittanië en Noord-Ierland). 30 apr 2007 20:14 (UTC) ::::::Zelf vind ik het leuk, als we ludieke verwijzingen naar andere encyclopedieën kunnen maken. Trouwens, ik hoop, dat dit land voor encyclopedisten blijft. :-) DimiTalen wil het kennelijk algemener maken, maar dan is de lol er denk ik af - er zijn zoveel betere algemene virtuele werelden, de meerwaarde van dit land is juist, dat het te maken heeft met wikipedia, dat wikipedianen meedoen en dat we veel naar wikipedia verwijzen. Flyingbird|35px| 30 apr 2007 22:19 (CEST) :::::Ik weet niet waar we de grens zouden trekken. Het begon met een stadje... :p 30 apr 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::::::Het andere deel van de virtuele wereld hoeven we totaal niet uit te werken, als we enkel vaag ernaar verwijzen, is in ieder geval duidelijk dat dit land/dit stadje niet in het luchtledige hangt. Flyingbird|35px| 30 apr 2007 22:21 (CEST) :::::::Bwa, ik weet het toch niet zo. 30 apr 2007 20:26 (UTC) Ik begrijp Robin's mening heel goed. Ik zou die virtuele landen en continenten hier liever ook niet in betrekken. Waarom verwijzen we niet gwn naar de echte wereld, en zeggen we dat Libertas een vredescontract heeft met bv. Groot-Brittanië of Frankrijk? Lijkt me veel leuker en dat valt gemakkelijker binnen de perken te houden. En dan kan je ev. nog voor die landen een pagina maken met een korte (encyclopedische) uitleg en verwijzing naar WP. En daarbij dan wat die landen in de geschiedenis van Libertas gedaan hebben. 1 mei 2007 07:43 (UTC) :Lijkt me ook handiger. Misschien dan ook vermelden waar we liggen op de aarbol? Atlantische Oceaan, coördinaten? Ruben Geleyns 1 mei 2007 08:45 (UTC) ::Wel, ik had ook aan de AO gedacht, maar de exacte coördianten, zouden we die wel geven? Laten we het wat vrijblijvender houden mss? 1 mei 2007 08:55 (UTC) Mening gevraagd Stem aub op Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling! 30 apr 2007 20:21 (UTC) :Dat maakt me op dit moment niet zoveel uit. Er zijn nog zo weinig deelnemers.Flyingbird|35px| 30 apr 2007 22:24 (CEST) ::Juist daarom! 30 apr 2007 20:26 (UTC) People's Wiki Online Op Overleg:People's Wiki Online staat er een vraag aan jou gericht. 2 mei 2007 18:16 (UTC) Adel Geachte Er bestaat grote kans dat u opgenomen wordt in de Libertaanse Adel, wegens (uitzonderlijke) verdienste voor het land. Daarvoor is het van belang dat we uw echte naam kennen, indien u dit niet wenst zal u in de adel opgenomen worden als Flyingbird titel. Vriendelijke groet 3 mei 2007 15:13 (UTC) :Mijn voorkeur is het, om niet in de adelstand te worden verheven, als men dit toch wenst, dan desnoods maar als Flyingbird. Flyingbird|35px| 4 may 2007 07:51 (CEST) ::Goede keuze, want ik geef m'n achternaam ook niet :) 4 mei 2007 14:47 (UTC) :::Vele mensen zijn voor, en men kan niet tot de adelstand verheven worden, omdat iedereen gelijk is, men kan alleen opgenomen worden in de adelstand. En aangezien vrijwel iedere actieve gebruiker "voor" stemde kun je je vanaf nu Flyingbird eques noemen. We respecteren je privacy i.v.m. de namen. 4 mei 2007 16:07 (UTC) Uitnodiging VUW Excuses Beste Flyingbird, ik wil je mn oprecht excuses aanbieden. Het was helemaal niet de bedoeling jouw artikels af te breken of jou hier weg te jagen. Ik dacht dat de artikels sterk bij elkaar aanleunden en wel op 1 pagina konden. Maar ik wil je nu mijn excuses aanbieden (Robin heeft de pagina's trouwens al hersteld) en vragen of je aub niet terugkomt. 13 mei 2007 08:41 (UTC) :Excuses geaccepteerd! Bedankt voor het herstellen, Robin. Flyingbird|35px| 13 may 2007 20:00 (CEST) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) Martial arts commission Flyingbird, ik zou een samengaan willen voorstellen tussen jouw Dojo en mijn Martial arts commission. 19 mei 2007 15:04 (UTC) :Jazeker. Hm, die hidari mitsu domoe doet nogal aan een hakenkruis denken, met het getal 666, maar goed, dat is toeval. Flyingbird|35px| 20 may 2007 22:30 (CEST) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:07 (UTC) Platinum Wiki Hotel Ik zag dat je al een tijd niets meer aan dit hotel hebt gedaan en de pagina zelf ok neit helemaal klaar lijkt. de Reva Groep zou dit hotel graag van je overnemen. --Moriad 10 jul 2007 11:55 (UTC) :Prima! Ik ben momenteel op wiki-vakantie! Vr. groeten. Flyingbird 10 jul 2007 22:29 (UTC) Uw huis In verband met de sanering van het centrum, waar uw huis staat krijgt uw een nieuwe woning aangewezen. Het adres is Kunstwijk, ergens aan de bachlaan. Uw kunt uw nieuwe adres nog altijd wijzigen. Met vriendelijke groeten, --OosWesThoesBes 23 dec 2007 10:48 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 :Geen zin om terug te komen? De tijden en de inwoners zijn veranderd. Campania! 2 jun 2008 08:54 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel